NARMS (National Antimicrobial Resistance Monitoring System) is a surveillance database instituted and maintained by the CDC, USDA, and FDA. The purpose is to monitor the prevalence of antimicrobial resistance in salmonella and E. coli O157 from human clinical isolates and both clinical and slaughter isolates of animals. Campylobacter was included in the surveillance database starting in 1999. My research is to characterize the antimicrobial resistance and their patterns among salmonella serotypes from animals and humans for 1997. Since I work for CBER which is not directly involved with NARMS, my research is conducted under the auspices of CVM. This work commenced as a special project for my MPH degree.